Hunter and Prey
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Vampire Kasai Shirosaki wasn't looking for love, didn't want love, and most of all, just didn't care... but destiny seems to be playing tricks as a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki enters the ancient immortal's life. Rescued by the Vampire, Ichigo soon finds himself in love at first sight, but what will he do when he finds out that Shiro is more than just a man? Vamp. HichiIchi
1. Intro

Kukaku was a _normal_ girl with a _normal_ job that paid for a _normal_ house on a _normal_ street. So then, was it was appropriate to ask why? Why did she die?

I'll tell you why. It was because a vampire killed her.

And before you tell me that's bullshit, let's examine the scene of the crime, shall we?

Kukaku's mangled body lay on the marble stone slabs of her kitchen counter. Her head was held to her body by merely the spine and the body itself was sucked dry of most of her blood. Claw marks had been found around her neck and chest, teeth marks (snake shaped and the likes) had been found all over her body... and still they say it was an animal attack. HA!

Please, there was no forced entry, no finger or paw prints or anything unusual. Well, besides Kukaku's corpse that is.

What? You can't blame a guy for starving. I've got to eat once a day, but this time I hadn't fed for months... Hey, do you see Vampires accusing humans for killing chicken? No. But they're just animals right? What if I told you that humans are just animals too? Would it be right for us to kill you?

No, because that's just how humans work. They kill, destroy and dominate, but as soon as one of you is killed, you begin to fear what's out there.

And trust me, you should. I'm not going to say what Vampires do is right and I won't I say that humans are wrong. But I will say that humans should fear the shadows, and they should start searching their own backyards for what's 'out there'. Danger lives within your walls humans, what are you going to do about it?

Ha. Here I am getting all scary again. I apologize for my nature, but this is what 25,000 years of feeding from humans will do to you. And despite my age I can still remember the day I was born, or created if you must.

It happened at twilight on a day where the sun shone red. I awoke with no memories of who I was on a beach laying half in and half out of the water. The sun shone across the water and the light ripples danced beside my feet. I smiled, cupping the water in my hands and splashed it across my face. I was pale, my nails were black and from my reflection in the water I could see that my eyes were gold on black.

I had tried to remember my past; the best I could pull out was my name: Shirosaki Kasai. That was Kasai as in fire, Shiro as in white and saki as in destiny or destination.

So that was me. A boy with no memories that grew up alone. From age twelve to twenty two I lived a normal life. Well, as normal as an albino could. Many people feared me, one took care of me and two were my friends, but that was it. Then suddenly, my entire village died from my hands and I was given another name, Vampire. I was the first of many night crawling blood suckers.

How many of us roam the earth now? Well, there's about one Vampire for every 50,000 of you, so that would mean about 139,480 Vampires walk the earth. That's nothing compared to the 6.974 billion humans that roam the world. So don't you dare say there are a lot of Vampires.

Right, well I guess it's no secret that I am a Vampire. Though I contemplate sometimes if that's really what I am. You see, my bite creates pleasure in a victim, unlike others whose bite just creates pain. As well, I can control the body functions of Vampires and humans alike. Where they should feel pain, I can make them feel it ten times worse or just not at all. It was as if I was hand crafted to manipulate and control, which honestly wouldn't bother me if I wasn't the only one, but seeing as I am... that's what truly worries me. Also, my appearance seems to be the only one altered by immortality. When other Vampires are created, their skin doesn't pale, their nails don't blacken and their eyes most certainly don't turn the same color as mine.

Well, now that I've brought up the bite, I may as well tell you the rest. Obviously, when a Vampire bites you they're hungry, but do you become a Vampire afterwards? No! Just take a look at Kukaku if you wanted that answer! No... What has to happen is one of three things. If your blood is mixed with a Vampire's, you become a Halfling and part of their tribe. If a Vampire injects you with their saliva, gross I know, you become that Vampire's servant, as well as immortal. And finally, if a Vampire marks you as their mate, you become theirs for eternity, as well as an immortal.

I've seen all three happen, but I've never done number three. Do I get lonely? No. I've always been alone, so I guess I'm just used to it. Even the Vampires who have my spit in their cold veins know to avoid me.

Are Vampires monsters? No, but that doesn't mean I'm not.

Here I am once again, getting too full of myself. Where was I? Ah yes, let's move on to the tribes...

All tribes are under the rules of their heads, which are under the rule of me. So far there are six.

Stark is the head of his tribe, I can't remember his second in command... All I know is Stark's group is calm, drinks the blood of animals and only needs to feed once or twice a week.

Then there's Shinji, calls his group the Vizards. His second in command is a little brat named Hiyori. They've limited themselves to feeding in the US. Each of them feed three times a week, but only need a blood bag to be filled.

The third tribe is ran by Kisuke and Yoruichi, mates. Yoruichi met Kisuke at a bar and that's where she marked him, been laughing and fooling around together ever since. Their second is Harribel, nice girl, turned at age seventeen. I think that tribe is the smallest of them all. They live in and around China, just not Japan. They've got specific orders not to touch my piece of land.

The fourth tribe is run by... Ulquiorra! Yes, that's it. He and Grimmjow both run it. Mates again I believe. And thus proving homosexuality lives through death. Not that I have a problem with that. I just live alone... Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's tribe has no second in command, and they feed once a week.

So that's four... the fifth is ran by Jushiro and Shunsui. Not mates, but good friends. I just kinda shrugged. Friends, sure, whatever. They're second in command is a girl with black hair and a stick up her ass. Their group is also small, filled with the younger Vampires. The young ones, as I call them, are used to help sooth newer Vampires. The young ones understand the pain, having felt it many times worse than any older Vampire, so they are able to form a sort of... understanding.

Then the final tribe belongs to Toshiro. His second is Rangiku and third is Hinamori. Toshiro's small enough to fit his head right in Rangiku's breasts, but he's still taller than Hinamori. It's funny and boring at the same time. They're group, lucky bastards, only need to feed a little bit once or twice a month.

That brings me to my next point: the hunger.

Holy shit, picture this. You haven't eaten all day and you can smell you're favourite food all around you. That happens for a week. Then BAM someone drops a full out feast in front of you, you walking away? Yeah, didn't think so.

Let me tell you something you probably don't know. Thirst and hunger is not the same thing. Hunger is what you constantly feel in your stomach, but that's ignorable. The thirst is what drives us to our limit, it's what makes us feed and it's a real challenge for your sanity. If you're a Vampire and you start to feel a burning in the back of your throat, it means it's time for you to get yourself some blood pal. If you ignore your thirst, then chances are you're going to go on a wild feeding frenzy. That's where I come in. I can sense when and where a Vampire goes rogue, and it's up to me to kill 'em.

Now let me clear something up. I kill humans, but that's not the same as losing control. The fact is if my meal isn't fresh at least once a month, I will become sick. Blood bags control the hunger, but my thirst is for fresh blood and fresh blood satisfies it only. I am the only Vampire like this because I was the only Vampire hand crafted from hell.

So there's the Vampire history lesson, much more interesting than the human one. Except the wars, those were good.

A little more on the present side, I believe I already said my name was Kasai Shirosaki, now it's just Kasai Shiro. I live in Karakura, Japan. My age is well over 25,000, but twenty two was when I stopped aging and twenty two is what I give my age out as to anyone who asks. My hair is shoulder length, white with a sort of silvery tint, and unevenly cut might I add. It even covers my eyes. Yes, my eyes, still gold surrounded by black, and they remained just as bright and creepy as they were all those years ago. My nails were still black. Oh, and my tongue was blue! How cool is that?

Anyways, now that I've told you everything you need to know, let's move on to the story of when my life took a one eighty...


	2. Chapter One

**Third Person POV**

Normally Vampires were always one the move, constantly searching for new food, but not this one. This one was a white skinned, mysterious and non-traveling Vampire. This one was known to few as Shiro and many as the leader of the Vampires. On the human side, Shiro was known as Professor Kasai. He owned a library on the far side of Karakura town and was one of the most brilliant minds within the town. He also taught at the college, hence, they called him Professor.

Shiro sat on an old chair with his legs crossed and resting against the checkered floor. He was buried face first and isolated within his book so far that nothing could snap him out of it. Luckily for Shiro, the classroom he sat in was empty and so he could further plunge himself into his book.

That was, until a strange aroma met the air. It came as a vague smell of mint shampoo mixed with the glorious scent of dark chocolate and a dash of raspberry candy.

The albino Vampire nearly dropped his book. He managed to save it before it left his fingertips, but had lost his page. Shiro stood, taking in another deep whiff of the outstanding air while placing his now forgotten book onto a table.

Shiro become lost in a trance like state. He pursued the smell out of his classroom and followed it down many halls. That's where he found a boy, age nineteen and no more. The boy carried a dark hoodie so nicely and Shiro noticed, whilst licking his lips, that the boy's jeans were snug to his ass. A lollipop stick stuck out of the boy's mouth, moving from side to side as the boy's tongue did on the inside.

Then Shiro discovered a problem. His over sensitive ears could hear crackling and rumbling on the floor beneath. As the noises grew louder, a smell of gasoline met Shiro's nose and the temperature begun to grow. The boy seemed unaffected, as any human would be, and this only proved to unsettle Shiro more.

* * *

Ichigo was completely and totally unaware of the fire growing beneath him. His focus was on Macbeth, the book that he held so respectively in his hands. When the fire alarm went off Ichigo bolted for the nearest staircase. Ichigo had just met the fresh air of the outside world, when fire in all its fury burst out of the doors behind him.

The fire dept. arrived and shortly after came the police. The police asked Ichigo a few questions to which he responded to the best of his abilities. Then another man came over.

"Sir," he called to the chief of police, "this is the man who pulled the alarm."

Ichigo turned to see whom... And that's when he saw **him. **His burning golden eyes pierced Ichigo's soul with a great intensity. The wild fire became caged within a midnight black abyss. The contrast capturing and locking Ichigo's dark cocoa brown.

A man in a white jacket gazed across, his arms cuffed behind his back and a small smile placed sinfully on his lips.

The chief, seeming done with Ichigo, marched over. "Why is this man cuffed?"

"Well he... uhh..."

That reply earned the man a smack on his head. "Release him!"

"But chief-"

"Now."

The man sighed, unlocking the stranger's wrists before getting dragged off by the chief.

Ichigo laughed as he watched them go, before the stranger appeared in his vision. "Hey there, my name is Shiro. Are you all right?"

"All right?" Ichigo asked distantly, getting locked in the depths of the man's hypnotic gaze once more. "Y-Yeah... I think."

Shiro nodded. "Care to give me your name?" His voice was like his eyes, mysterious, rich, almost beckoning. The sun's light molded around Shiro's frame as he held out his arm. His hands were strong, long-fingered and strangely pale.

"Ichigo... Kurosaki." Ichigo grasped the other man's arm and the touch made his skin prickle with delightful sensations. As Shiro shook Ichigo's hand, Ichigo couldn't help but watch the man's muscles work beneath his gorgeous clothing.

"Nice name _Ichigo_." A shiver shot down Ichigo's spine.

"Thanks for the rescue," Ichigo said with a shy grin. "That bell saved my life."

"Yes, they can be useful at times." Shiro smiled, teeth reflecting brightly even compared to the sun. "Your own reflexes, however... That must've been some fine running for you to escape between the time of the explosion and the bell."

"To be honest, I was lucky to be near a stair well. Sometimes I get so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice what's around me. Or in this case, beneath me."

The unintended double meaning in his words made Shiro smile crookedly. "It would seem so. It was fortunate I was there." His eyes gleamed. "Who knows what position you might have found yourself in?"

Ichigo dusted off the sexual term as nothing more than his mind playing tricks. Picking his Nokia out from his pocket, Ichigo turned to Shiro one last time, "Well, thanks again for the rescue. Name's Ichigo Kurosaki... I'll be seeing you around then?"

"It was no problem." Shiro dipped his head towards the teen. "And to answer your question; more than likely, should you have any more of these... misgivings?"

A soft laugh escaped Ichigo's parted pink lips. He left the albino, hoping to leave the scene before he was pinned for further questions. It was dimly noticed by sparkling golden that Ichigo had a moment of hesitation a few feet away.

To say that Ichigo wasn't fazed would be a great lie. That sentence in its own was an understatement. But despite the clouds rolling over his mind, Ichigo's brain still functioned. He saw a sign in front of him, one advertising a Valentine's party this very night. Ichigo took out a pen and made sure to be in Shiro's view when he wrote down the address of the party.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

What the hell was I thinking? No, wait, I wasn't, that's the whole point! Or at least **I **wasn't, it was almost as if someone else was in control. It was almost as if** he** was in control, but that'd be ridiculous right? We just met... and Shiro can't control minds... it's impossible!

But then, why the hell did I do that?

Maybe it was his eyes, or his hair, or his goddamn perfect body... or the fact that he was totally hot and I was all out GAY. He had me hard long before he even spoke. Damn Shiro and all his sexy muscles... and did I mention he was an albino? His skin was white! Milk, creamy and sexy white! Calm down Ichigo, you're acting like a lovesick girl. And you don't even know if he swings your way...

But part of me said he did. The way he looked at me, and also the way his voice purred my name. Shiro acted like he would fuck me right then and there. I mean, come on, the dude was a walking sex ad for goodness sakes! Or at least, the sex that appealed to me.

I mentally kicked myself for that one. And I added another kick for the stunt I pulled earlier. I had been starring at that sign for weeks now, but I didn't have anyone to go with. And then all of a sudden I 'invite' someone I didn't even know! I mean, would he even show up? Or was he just watching me leave because he thought I was entertainment?

Either way, now I had to go. If I didn't show up and he did, he'd look like an idiot and I wasn't the type of person who could just let that happen. And even if I do go, there will be tons of couples and if he doesn't show up I'll be all alone. Yeah, my logic is confusing, but it makes sense to me.

I didn't know what to do, so I guess I'm going to have to go Mrs. Perfect Date Saver, my best friend: Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

Why... Why the hell did I just do that? I just saved a human. I just _checked out _a human. I even flirted with him! What's wrong with me?

I could tell you everything about him right now. His natural scent is dark chocolate (my fucking favourite), he uses Axe mint shampoo, his hair is naturally orange, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki, his eyes are brown, he definitely plays football, he loves Shakespeare and the scent of his arousal was enough to make me get a hard on.

Holy fuck. The moment his eyes met mine I could smell the erection pulsing beneath his jeans. _I _did this? To **him**? I mean, sure I've seen men become turned on by my appearance, but even then it took five minutes for it to even start. Then Kurosaki comes along, sees me, instant erects and make me hard too?

What the actual hell?

And damn. Was his scent ever deadly when it mixed with scent of arousal.

...oh shit. I closed my eyes, dragging my hand down towards my throbbing problem and finally realising just how bad it was. I'm glad I made it home... Now, how the hell am I supposed to get rid of this?


	3. Chapter Two

**Third Person POV**

Ichigo Kurosaki had to fight the urge to dance as he strolled down the sidewalk to Nadine's Café. There was a light dust of pink on his cheeks and his lips were curved in an impossible-to-hold-back smile.

_I'm acting like such a girl right now... _Ichigo thought as he pushed open the glass door. Entering the Café, Ichigo was quick to notice that there were very few people in the room. He walked to the counter and sat down on one of the red leather stools.

"What brings you here?" The big breasted, bouncy and always happy ditz of the Café, otherwise known as Inoue Orihime, questioned Ichigo with a bright smirk. "I thought you were going to library."

"I was... Coffee please, light on the milk."

Inoue rolled her eyes, her smile ever present. She fixed the green button-up dress so it rested just where her boobs could be shown off the most before fixing Ichigo his coffee. "So, what happened?"

A contented sigh made its way out of Ichigo's lips. His eyes remained fixed, not on his scenery, but on the memory of Shiro. "I saw him at the library. The way he floated when he walked... and his eyes..."

Inoue giggled. "So then, you like this guy?"

"I'm not sure which part of my actions suggest otherwise..."

She cocked a brow, leaning against the counter where Ichigo's coffee was currently being prepared. "No need to be smart. But... do you know if he's even gay?"

"I only know his face and his name. Shiro..." Ichigo sighed again. The memories of his encounter with the not-known-to-be-Vampire flooded his mind.

"Whoa!" Rukia but in, sliding into a seat between Orihime and the counter. "Ichigo's found love?"

Ichigo went over with Rukia what he had said to Inoue while Inoue began to think. Within Inoue's heart, a worrying feeling began to grow. She knew of her friend's sexual preference, but also knew that all the boys he ever took interest in were either taken or straight. But instead of worrying Ichigo with her thoughts, Inoue simply smiled and placed a white mug beside Ichigo's hand. "Here's your coffee Ichigo, I hope things work out for you and this mystery man."

"Thanks," Ichigo replied with a soft chuckle. He turned his attention back to Rukia, not noticing the minutes tick by. He took a small slurp of his coffee here and then, with every taste the beverage got cooler. By the time they had finished talking, the clock had hit 11:00AM, the Café was closing in an hour and Ichigo took that as his signal to return home.

* * *

Shiro had been trying to pound the images of Ichigo out of his mind all morning. He could see the boy's beautiful chocolate eyes as they sparkled with life staring up at him. Shiro could see the natural orange locks shining beautifully in the sun. He could smell Ichigo's dangerous scent through the arousal, shampoo and candy... and the extra dangerous scent of his blood.

Shiro snapped himself out of his flash back before things could get out of hand. He stepped out of the shower and took a deep breath of the misty air.

"Why?" Shiro questioned himself. He wrapped a towel around his waist and retreated up the stairs to his bedroom.

"What's wrong with me?" Shiro asked as he got dressed. He slid black boot cut jeans over his boxers and slid a belt through the loops. Shiro spared a glance at the clock, mentally noting that the party started half an hour ago. He covered his muscled chest with a striped blue on grey T-shirt, and threw in a black vest as an extra layer.

"I'm falling for a human..." Shiro laughed. "A human!"

The Vampire slid on boots. Then to top it all off, he took a grey fedora ornamented with a black silk ribbon and placed it atop his white hair. Shiro chuckled at the concept of his outgoings. He locked his door and should anyone come to his mansion in the next few hours, they'd find him gone.

* * *

Ichigo had managed to produce suitable clothing, according to Rukia, from his closet. While Ichigo stood examining his body, he realised just how awkward he truly felt.

"W-"

"I already told you! No exceptions!" Rukia crossed her arms and pouted from Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo began to undo the suspenders. "But I-"

"You don't look like a prostitute!" Rukia hopped off Ichigo's bed and slapped his hands away from his clothing. Ichigo scowled to which Rukia glared. "You look fine," Rukia encouraged, checking out Ichigo's body for herself. "If you weren't gay I'd jump you right now."

"If I wasn't gay we wouldn't be friends."

Rukia cocked a brow. "How's that?"

"I would've been one of the boys you seduce then forget."

Rukia scoffed and Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo then returned to the mirror he'd looked into twelve times already. Ichigo fixed his hair, hoping to make the black streak less noticeable and failing miserably. He then fumbled with the striped suspenders so that they sat right on his shoulders... something told Ichigo he'd be doing so all night...

"Relax would you? Besides, we don't have time to change your outfit _again_. Be happy with this one and let's go!" Rukia said while pushing Ichigo towards the door.

"Alright," Ichigo sighed. After he locked the door, he and Rukia drove in Ichigo's car to the party. It was hosted at the community center, a relatively large building compared to the others around it. There was a baseball and soccer field next to the parking lot, and that pretty much summed it up.

Parking was easy since Rukia's dad owned the place, another reason why Rukia went to every party. Then, after must insisting done by Rukia, Ichigo took the VIP space with only slight hesitation.

Ichigo made sure his car was locked before finally taking time to look around. What he saw actually amazed him. A dim purple glow came from the front door where a few prostitutes and horny teenagers stood. Ichigo and Rukia managed to squeeze past them though it took much effort. One of the girls refused to let Ichigo enter, and he had to insist several times over that he was gay.

Entering was easy though, compared to how many other girls wanted to get in Ichigo's pants. After a few bloody noses and cheesy pickup lines, Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the bar.

Ichigo had never seen a place like this before, be he automatically knew enough to realise the bar was only makeshift. There were a few shelves of alcohol, a bench to sit on and a table much too high from the bench in between.

"Heya Dan," Rukia greeted one of the people behind the table.

"Yo Rukia! Nice seein' ya here my girl!" Dan greeted over festively. He pushed back brown hair from his eyes and nodded his head towards Ichigo, thus putting his bangs back in his face. "Already got a date I see?"

"Nah," Rukia dismissed with a wave of her hand. "This one's bent and looking for his dream man."

Dan nodded then turned to pick up a glass. "He'll have your usual too then?"

"Actually, tonight I was thinking to try _your_ special." Rukia winked.

Dan smirked, "You know I'm about as straight as your friend there, right? Although... there's a red head standing at your nine that's been checkin' you out since you first walked in."

Rukia raised her brow.

"Three Big Blue Skies it is then!" Dan retreated behind the counter and pulled out three wine glasses. As he proceeded to blend the ingredients together he couldn't help but noticed Rukia checking out the guy who was checking her out. Dan knew he was right to make three.

In the end all the ingredients blended to make a blue, pudding-like desert. Dan dropped a cherry in the center of each then placed them out for Ichigo and Rukia to take. Rukia took two over to the man in the corner while Ichigo shyly picked up the third and sat down. His eyes were lost in the crowd, his hearing dulled by the music and his mind lost on one thought: "Where was Shiro?"

"Heya Aizen."

Ichigo froze.

Dan looked up.

"Or do ya go by another name now?"

Ichigo's insides burned up. It was Shiro standing, hot, and smirking at the bartender. He took Dan by the ear and dragged him through a door that led out back. Ichigo couldn't see where he'd gone through the crowd and decided to just finish his dessert in peace before getting up to track Shiro down.


	4. Chapter Three

**I've gotta admit, this is my new favourite~! xD**

Ichigo looked down at his watch and was surprised when it was only 9:45. He rubbed away the exhaustion in his eyes before finishing the glass of water he had beside him.

"You want something light?" The second bartender, who Ichigo came to know as Kaien Shiba, offered. Ichigo shook his head then browsed the crowd for Shiro one more time.

With no luck, Ichigo sighed. "I think I'm just going to go home."

"No luck, huh?"

Ichigo shook his head again. He stood and started making his way through the crowd when Rukia's voice hit his ear. "Ichigo! Ichigo come here!" She called, waving him down like a moron.

Ichigo shuffled over just when the DJ switched the song.

"I made a request for you," Rukia shouted over the music.

Ichigo paled. "What!?"

"You're a great dancer! And besides..." she elbowed Ichigo playfully, "...your moves could draw in your mystery man."

Ichigo grumbled. He knew that Rukia never took no for an answer.

* * *

Shiro pushed Aizen down the stairs and the brunette tumbled like a log. He was quick to jump back up; shaking the pain off like it was just a bug bite.

"What are _you _doing here?" Shiro questioned, eyes narrowed. "All Vampires know fully well to stay away from Japan."

"I was sightseeing," Aizen replied coolly.

"Even so, this is _my_ land."

"And what makes it yours? A snooty Vampire like you shouldn't-"

"That's enough!"

Shiro and Aizen both turned to see the familiar purple haired, cat like Vampire known as Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Aizen gasped.

Shiro nodded as if answering his own unspoken question then ignored the brunette for the girl. "I see... so this one's your then? Last time him and met was... two hundred years ago?"

"Yes, Aizen was turned by someone in my clan. A fourth blood."

"Injected?"

Yoruichi nodded.

"What are you both doing here?"

"We came here to see you, Shirosaki-sama."

Aizen's eyes widened. He recalled the last time him and the albino met. They been fighting and Aizen was defeated in a matter of seconds. "Shirosaki... sama? I- I..." Aizen knelt and bowed his head. "I am sorry! I didn't realize..."

"It's fine," Shiro waved off. "It's not like I'm going to punish you for not knowing my appearance. However, crossing the borders to my land can cause for punishment without reason."

Yoruichi walked around Shiro and lifted Aizen by his arm. "He is my reason. As you know, some Vampires are gifted after they turn. He is one of them."

Shiro nodded, turned to completely face Aizen and ordered, "Do show me an example."

"I'm afraid... Shirosaki-sama... I have been trying to give you an example of my talents all night, but you seem immune."

"As he usually is," Yoruichi cut in. "Use it on me then."

Aizen nodded then picked up a leaf and held it to Yoruichi. "Tell me what you see."

"A rose," Yoruichi replied.

"And what you smell."

"A rose," she repeated.

Aizen put the leaf down and held up a garbage bag. "Now what do you see?"

"A rope."

Aizen dropped the bag and Yoruichi jumped. Her hands whipped around to her back and joined together like they had been bound by rope. Aizen lifted his hands in the air and Yoruichi relaxed, her arms slowly moving back out in front of her.

"So you have the power of complete hypnosis." Shiro stated. "Very interesting."

Yoruichi shook her head. Rubbing her wrists she proceeded to say, "It stretches far beyond that. Aizen has the power to manipulate the body and inflict damage through the hallucination. In other words, someone could bleed out and none but the one under the hypnosis would see the knife."

"Well," Aizen chirped happily, "What do you think?"

Shiro smiled and gently pat the younger Vampire's head. "You have a very dangerous gift. However, I trust you and Yoruichi enough to know that no harm will come from it."

Aizen looked slightly disappointed to which Yoruichi cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes." Shiro chuckled as if he'd forgotten. "Tell me, what ranking do you hold now?"

"Just a fourth blood."

"Well," Shiro looked Aizen straight in the eyes, brushing the bangs from his eyes in order to do so. Shiro brought his thumb to his wrist, but before proceeding he gave Aizen a warning, "This is a high honour. Do I have your word that you will not betray it?"

Aizen nodded. His smile faded and he mimicked Shiro's serious look. "I swear."

Together they slit their wrists and Shiro allowed exactly four drops of his blood to fall into Aizen's wound. The albino's wrist healed instantly afterwards. "By my word you are at three fourths of blood and shall be treated with respect by those of lower power." Shiro glanced at Yoruichi, who smiled. "And treated like a friend by those of the same."

"Come Aizen, I will take you home now."

"Yes Yoruichi-sama... I mean, Yoruichi-san."

Shiro watched them leave, Aizen waving with a smile. Shiro waved back and chuckled. When Yoruichi and Aizen had left his view, Shiro returned to the party. Apon arrival he noticed that the music had become much louder and was blasting the song _For Your Entertainment _by Adam Lambert. Shiro snuck in through the back, the first thing he saw when he opened the door was Ichigo's athletic form spicing up the dance floor.

_He'll be the death of me, I swear, _Shiro thought jokingly.

**No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over**

A combination of mime and sexual moves had Shiro's heart beating like never before. Ichigo ducked, turned around and strut backwards across the floor. His entire body flowed with his hands until he snapped his hips back making Shiro lick his lips. Ichigo then took hold of an 'invisible' pole and rocked his groin towards it.

**Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**  
**'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet**  
**Well I'm about to turn up the heat**  
**I'm here for your entertainment**

Ichigo threw his hands in the air before focusing his attention on one of the girls in the audience. Shiro was ready to growl, but then Ichigo stopped the girl from jumping him and pushed her back towards one of her other friends all in time with the music. The girl was blushing bright red before she fainted.

Ichigo then twisted his body like he was playing with a hula-hoop. He flicked his head to the side then rolled with the motion until he was facing the opposite direction. Shiro now had a good look at the berry's ass as Ichigo dropped low and crawled across the floor.

He brought his finger to his lips and smiled, bobbing his head side to side with the music. Still in a crouch, Ichigo brought his leg out and spun around, gradually lifting himself back onto his feet. He slowly licked his thumb, placing it on his side before winking, and the lights went out.

Shiro whistled while everyone else who had gathered cheered and searched around in the darkness for where Ichigo might've gone. The lights came back up, but there was no sign of Ichigo... at least to any normal person.

Shiro could catch Ichigo's scent from a mile away. He followed it to a corner where he saw a red headed man, a raven haired girl and Ichigo all hanging out.

The raven haired girl was the first to look up. Her eyes lit up with an obvious appeal to Shiro's appearance. The red headed man snuck his arm around her waist, and although she looked a lot more interested in Shiro, she stayed with the red head.

Ichigo's face turned a lovely shade of scarlet when his eyes connected with Shiro's. He knew the albino had already seen his blush and so he didn't bother hiding it. Big mistake on his part because now Shiro knew that Ichigo liked him, not that he hadn't already, but now Ichigo knew that too.

Shiro heard the music change to _Genie in the bottle _by Christina Aguilera and smirked. He extended his hand to Ichigo in a courteous manner and asked huskily, "Care to dance?"

Ichigo just stared, his voice caught in his throat. He attempted to speak, but what came out were squeaks and stutters that made him blush impossibly darker.

"He'd love to," the raven haired chick answered for him.

Ichigo's eyes darted to the girl. In shock he shook his head. "R-Rukia..."

The girl, Rukia gave Ichigo a push and he stumbled into Shiro's torso. Ichigo slowly looked up, his face alight in red. He tried to stand tall, but his legs were shaking too much.

Shiro lowered his hands across Ichigo's body and came to a halt at his hips. He gave a suggestive squeeze which made Ichigo press his body against Shiro's in a needy fashion. Shiro leaned in to Ichigo's ear and whispered, "Dance with me, Ichi?"

**If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way**

They were off in a romantic battle of who owned the floor. Shiro spared no time in letting his hands roam Ichigo's body, the orangette more than eager to let him do so. Shiro started with Ichigo's back, caressing the naturally round muscles and dragging his finger across Ichigo's curves. He received exactly the desired reaction as Ichigo closed his eyes and rolled his body around Shiro's hands giving him more to discover.

**If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah)  
Gotta like what you do**

"You seem good at this... Let me guess, you've been touched like this before?" Shiro asked playfully.

Ichigo smirked, his eyes still shut. He shook his head.

"No?" This wasn't acting, Shiro was genuinely surprised. He dragged his fingers across Ichigo's out stretched arms and purred, "Then allow me to make your first a memorable one."


	5. Chapter Four

**Ichigo's POV**

It had been nearly eight hours, but I could still remember last night clearly. His hands were magnificent as they roamed my body-_my _body! Holy shit, I don't think I've ever gotten an erection that bad in my entire life! It took at least three rounds in the shower to- Ahem... well, anyways...

After our dance, he and I sat down at the bar and talked for hours. I'd learnt his whole name, Kasai Shirosaki, I told him mine even though he already knew it. He told me about his life, how he moved to Karakura from Tokyo after he was too old to stay in an orphanage. I told him about my mother and father, and my sisters. They lived together in a house; I lived on campus at the college, conveniently the one Shiro worked at.

Then we exchanged phone numbers and decided to go to the movie theater tonight. He said he would call me at twelve, and that I should be dressed and ready to go by then. Apparently he had something else planned for the afternoon. I wasn't stupid; I knew what "I'm taking you to a movie at five but you should be ready at twelve" meant.

Nevertheless, I got into the shower at eleven, came out at eleven thirty and got dressed and ready before twelve.

After seeing what clothing Shiro was willing to wear (and oh my god did it ever look good), I decided to try something a little further up his alley. I managed to find some old jeans, they were torn a little, but it didn't really bother me so I decided they'd work. I also found a black with red blotches, never-before-worn Henley shirt that had a cross sewn down the side. I have no idea what was going through my head when I bought it, but now it was just another piece of the puzzle. Black socks completed the... outfit, I guess, and sure enough that's when Shiro called me.

**Shiro's POV**

I was looking forward to another meeting with my strawberry. Oh yeah, been a day and I've already given him a nickname. Ichigo means strawberry, did you know that?

The boy was sweet, kind, fucking gorgeous and all I wanted was more.

So I guess that makes me gay huh? I never would have thought it possible up until recently. Then again I probably never would have thought of it. My heart never beat faster than usual, my mind never paused in mid thought, my eyes never turned to follow someone and I never took an interest in _anybody_. Then I find a boy who's just barely started his life, and I wanna have him, just like that.

I sighed at that thought. I wanted Ichigo so badly, but he would never accept me for whom, or rather what, I was. Well, anyways, I wasn't going to let some stupid thoughts take me away from Ichigo. It was funny that I knew I couldn't have him, and yet I took Ichigo anyways...

"Hello?" I heard him answer on the other side of the line.

"Heya Ichi, ready for our big date?"

"B-Baka!" He stuttered, how cute! "Don't call me that! And since when was this a date?"

"Since I saw you staring at my ass last night," I answered truthfully. He was staring, I saw him gawking for at least five minutes.

I could sense his blush. I wish I could've seen him, but there'd be plenty of time for that tonight. "I wasn't staring..."

"You were looking at it, I think that qualifies!" I let out my best chuckle, the one that always had the girls falling over from buckling knees.

I could hear the phone click as Ichigo pulled it away from his face. He was obviously debating on whether or not I was worth the trouble. Then I could hear his sigh of defeat and more clicking as he brought his phone back to his ear, "Alright, alright, I was staring... happy now? At least I wasn't squeezing it!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Man, I love him more and more every second! "Ne, I couldn't help myself Ichi, yer just so cute!"

He pulled away from the phone again and I sat by and listened as my words did their job. A few seconds and a bit of an awkward silence later Ichigo decided to change the topic. "So, are you going to pick me up now?"

"Yeah, but I still need yer address."

There was no resistance, just the way I wanted, as he handed over the information. Of course I'd already known he lived at the college, but it wasn't like I could tell him that I stalked him home last night...

**Third Person POV**

Shiro pulled into the College parking lot exactly twenty minutes later. After parking and locking his car, he jogged up a few steps before entering the school and hunting down the room 14B. He smirked when he saw Ichigo already waiting outside the door. Shiro had told him to wait inside, but this was close enough.

"Heya Ichi," Shiro greeted with a great smile on his face.

Ichigo looked up from his phone, his face lighting up in pink though he seemed better at hiding his blush now. "Hiya Shi."

"Shi?" Shiro questioned.

"You call me Ichi, I call you Shi," Ichigo offered the deal as a one-way, no exceptions. That only proved to entertain Shiro more.

"Sounds like a deal," Shiro's eyes lit up, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine, "Ichi."

"So," Ichigo changed the subject, "you said the movie's at five. What're we doing until then?"

"I thought I'd take you out to lunch."

"Already? ...didn't we just meet?" Unintentionally, Ichigo took Shiro's hand in his own, completely oblivious as to how cold it was.

Shiro, one the other hand, felt Ichigo's heat rush through his arm and he licked his lips. "If I recall, you were the one trying to hunt me down last night, right?" Their faces drew in closer, their bodies too. Every aspect of space between Shiro and Ichigo slowly began to disappear.

"And you'd know that... how?" Ichigo said slowly.

Shiro grinned, "Because I know things."

Shiro's lips brushed against Ichigo's in a graceful manner, as if he just wanted a small taste. But then the kiss grew deeper and Shiro became more demanding of Ichigo. The orangette was willing to give as he let Shiro's lips fully cover his own.

Ichigo was fully aware of the situation, his mind too clouded over in a beautiful haze of lust to fully care. He felt every act of Shiro's dominance shoot straight down to his groin, especially as Shiro squeezed Ichigo's hand and thigh. Ichigo was instantly hard and throbbing, and he knew Shiro was too having the albino's firm arousal pressed hotly against his own. Ichigo moaned, never remembering a time where he'd been kissed so passionately before.

As Shiro slipped his tongue into Ichigo's awaiting mouth, the albino kept telling himself to stop. He knew this was a dangerous path, and Ichigo's taste was three times at dangerous as his scent, but all Shiro could think about was shoving his strawberry into his room and doing unspeakable, but highly pleasurable things to the student.

When the kiss finally broke, each participant was panting. Ichigo's eyes were the first to reopen, his gaze momentarily lost until Shiro's eyes opened. They both gazed into each other's pools, loving the way they looked under such a thick layer of lust.

"That was..." Ichigo murmured, "Incredible."

Shiro nodded and pulled Ichigo's lips into another searing kiss, though this time he was careful to avoid any arousing sensations. Although Ichigo still felt amazing, he understood what Shiro had said through his actions and worked to compose himself at the same time he worked his lips against Shiro's.

"**That's **_your_ car?" Ichigo nearly screamed in disbelief. He jogged over to the hot red car, a Mitsubishi Concept-RA. "How the hell could you afford it?"

"I won the lottery," Shiro lied. "How else would I be able to afford moving here?"

"You are one lucky son of a bitch," Ichigo joked.

Shiro smirked and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist. "Trust me, I know."

Ichigo's face turned red again as he slowly shied into another kiss. But before this one could get heated something wet landed against Ichigo's cheek. Shiro reached up, peeling the wet sponge from the side of his lover's face.

"Busted!" came the call of one Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo's face lit up in red darker than a cherry.

"Unless I've just ruined your first kiss with my sponge attack... in that case I must apologize."

Ichigo shut his eyes and prayed that Shiro wouldn't say anything, or that the ground would swallow him and hide him forever... in a place where he and Shiro could be alone, preferably naked. Ichigo's eyes nearly reopened for that, why would he ever think such things?

"Oh no," Shiro brushed off, saying the exact things Ichigo_ didn't_ want him to. "In fact you've only ruined our third."

"_Third? _Dear Ichigo you haven't told me anything yet!"

_Thank god I haven't! _Ichigo thought miserably, _This is exactly why I didn't want you to know..._

"The key word being 'yet'!" Ichigo shouted aloud, stepping back towards Shiro's car.

Shiro, sensing Ichigo's distress and listening to his strawberry's annoyed thoughts, opened the car door and allowed Ichigo access inside.

"Nice seeing you again!" Shiro waved to Rukia, slipping around the car and into the driver's seat with a beauty fully recognized by Ichigo. Ichigo turned away from the albino, his face ever redder, and Shiro smirked, knowing that he was the cause of Ichigo's blushing.

**Alright... I gotta say I love this one so much! :D**

**Soo... review plz? Me loves 'em!**

**~Midnight**


	6. Chapter Five

**Okay, so I recently uploaded a story called Monster on the Bed. It's a birthday present for Ichi! ^_^**

**My only problem, I might not be around for Ichigo's birthday. T~T**

**So you'll have to excuse me if I don't get it up on time. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll be gone for about a week.**

**Please don't get mad if it's not there on July 15th, I promise it will be up! :D**

* * *

Lunch was great. Shiro took Ichigo to a fancy Chinese restaurant located on the river that cut through Karakura town. Other than the two pontoon barrels that kept it afloat, the restaurant was actually quite spectacular. Gold lined the windows and the tips of the four square roofs. A string of yellow Christmas-like lights outlined the restaurant's shape and spelled out the words "All You Can Eat" on the side.

When Ichigo first saw it, his eyes widened and his chin fell. Shiro grinned, delighted that his precious human enjoyed the sight so much (truth be told it was one of his favourites as well).

"Are we... Are we seriously going in there?" Ichigo asked with his mouth still hung open.

Shiro placed his thumb on the bottom of Ichigo's chin and pushed his mouth shut. "Course we are! ...unless you'd like to go somewhere else?"

Ichigo shook his head and Shiro pecked him on the cheek. "C'mon strawberry-" whoops... he'd called Ichigo that out loud! "-let's got get a table."

"H-Hey! What's with this 'strawberry' stuff?" Ichigo questioned with a stutter and a blush.

_Oh he's just too cute! _Shiro thought quickly.

"Heh, you're _my_ strawberry, Ichi."

Ichigo made no move other than the darkening of his cheeks. He took a step forward, stumbled, and Shiro used his quick reflexes to catch Ichigo before he could fall onto his face.

"Alright, compose yourself Ichigo."

Shiro lifted Ichigo to his feet, but got a surprise when he did, something he didn't expect from the boy. Ichigo kissed him, flat out, no hesitance and a lot of heat. They spent a good minute making out before Shiro pulled away.

"Well, aren't you just a little sneak," Shiro said with his eyebrow raised.

Ichigo smirked, "No. You're just a bad influence, _Shi._"

Shiro licked his lips before pressing his now wet ones back against Ichigo's. The kiss was hot, filled with tongue, teeth and whatever else. Shiro pushed for dominance in the kiss, surprised greatly with Ichigo's resistance. It wasn't just a shy "I'm not ready for this" but a full fledge fight for the dominant position. Of course Shiro won the battle, but it was a well fought one.

This time it was Ichigo who pulled back, panting. Shiro brought his chest up and down, but it was just for show. He was an immortal, what could a little non-breathing do to him?

"Shall we go in?" Shiro asked mischievously.

"Why?" Ichigo asked innocently. "You don't seem to be hungry for Chinese food Mr. Bite His Tongue Because I Want To."

Shiro licked Ichigo's cheek leaving Ichigo in a small state of shock. Shiro chuckled, nipping the young mortal's ear before stepping away. He walked backwards; smirking at Ichigo's dazed expression, while also luring him in to the restaurant.

When they entered, Ichigo found himself wondering if the inside was better or the same as the outside. He couldn't recall the last time someone took him to a restaurant as beautiful as this. In fact, it was likely that no one ever had.

The carpet was made up of red and yellow flowers that somehow matched the dark wood on the walls. Red lanterns hung from the ceiling, clashing beautifully with the white table cloths. Numerous Chinese artifacts were scattered about the room, such as vases or fountains, and each of them stood next to a plaque that explained the history of that item.

"This is amazing," Ichigo gasped while gazing across the room.

"I'm glad you think so," Shiro said, genuine joy expressing itself in his voice. He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

A lady, most likely in her late thirties, skipped her way up to Shiro and Ichigo. She had a wide smile, a short body, shoulder length black hair and almond colored eyes. "Hello," she greeted, "Can I get you a table?"

"For two please," Shiro replied. His naturally intense stare sent non-visible shivers down the lady's spine and had her attracted to him instantly. While Shiro didn't seem to notice, Ichigo sure did. He knew it was unlike himself, but he suddenly felt possessive towards Shiro.

"Okay," the lady murmured. She slowly turned around, not wanting to break eye contact from Shiro. When she finally did, it was with great sorrow. Shiro was still oblivious to his own charm, being more interested in Ichigo anyways, and Ichigo felt angered far beyond what he'd ever felt before.

The lady led Ichigo and Shiro to a small booth by the window. Shiro stepped aside and allowed Ichigo to sit down. Then, as Shiro was taking his seat, Ichigo slipped the lady a glare that quite literally said, "Back off, he's mine bitch."

She stuck her tongue out at Ichigo before shaking her head and composing herself. She turned to Shiro, who was currently playing with his shirt, cleared her throat and asked, "Can I get any drinks for you dears?"

Shiro let go of his shirt and looked up. "We're gonna split a soda," he said, glancing a smirk at Ichigo, "It'll be Root Beer with a hint of Sake. Two straws please."

While Ichigo's face once again turned red, the lady scribbled down the order and nodded. "I can do that! I'll be back soon. Don't hesitate to fill your plates while I'm gone!" Ichigo and the lady once again met eyes and for a moment Ichigo could've sword her eyes turned black. She spun and walked away leaving Ichigo with Shiro.

"I saw that." Shiro suddenly stated, leaning across the table to gaze into Ichigo's eyes.

"I... don't know what you're talking about!" Ichigo protested. He put up an innocent smile before shuffling out of the booth. Shiro followed, a playful grin plastered on his face. They walked over to the food and gazed around. After hunting down the plates, Shiro very gracefully handed one to Ichigo before taking his own.

They started at the fried section. Ichigo took diced potatoes, a couple chicken balls, one egg roll and few other things while Shiro took smaller portions of what Ichigo took. When all was ready and loaded on their plates, they wandered back to their table – where the root beer now sat – and took their seats.

"This looks really good," Ichigo said as he broke apart his chopsticks.

"Mmmhmm..." Shiro mumbled through a mouthful of chicken. He swallowed then looked up at Ichigo. Shiro smiled as he watched his date eat. He couldn't remember what it felt like to be satisfied by human food, only that it tasted good. Blood was his source of sustenance and while it might not look too appetizing, it tasted far better than anything he could ever eat.

Shiro sighed silently then dug into his rice. His hunger usually disappeared after eating food, but his thirst almost always remained. Water helped to chill it for an hour or two, which was why some Vampires could go past their limits for about two hours, longer if they had a strong will. Shiro could last about twenty five hours on water alone, but quickly after that he'd start craving for anything that came from beneath a human's skin.

"Shiro," Ichigo called with a nervous tone in his voice. "Is everything okay? You've been staring at me for about five minutes."

Shiro blinked then chuckled. "Yeah, everything's fine Ichi. I was just thinking about some paperwork I have to get done for the college." That wasn't really a lie... Shiro did have some stuff to get done being a professor and all.

"Okay," Ichigo nodded, though he didn't sound quite satisfied with Shiro's answer.

Shiro gave Ichigo a soft grin. He then reached over and wiped some lemon sauce that was rolling down the side of Ichigo's lips. He brought his finger back to his mouth and licked it off, setting Ichigo's blush on fire again.

* * *

"You're doing it again!" Ichigo cried, trying to keep his laughter at bay.

"I'm not doing anything," Shiro shrugged.

Ichigo frowned at him. "You are so! You're doing it on purpose, just to make me blush!"

Shiro gave Ichigo a grin and fixed an intense stare on the teen. He jumped over to where Ichigo stood by the water front, and wrapped a gentle arm around him. "So what if I was," Shiro asked. "Obviously it's working."

Ichigo sighed in defeat then rested his head on Shiro's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Shiro before saying in a breathily voice, "I love you Shiro."

Shiro stopped walking for a second causing Ichigo to look up in wonder. Before Ichigo could say anything, Shiro's lips were against his and the albino's hand was running through his hair. Ichigo moaned then tilted in to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away for breath, Shiro whispered, "I love you too, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and snuggled himself into Shiro's arms. Shiro sat down, pulling Ichigo into his lap. They sat – and yes it was fluffy and predictable – and watched the sunset.

Shiro smiled as he watched the sun sink. Sure he'd seen thousands of sunsets, but he could never remember one that was so perfect before. He pulled Ichigo further up onto his lap.

And that's when he fully understood it. He loved Ichigo more than anything. Ever since the teen came into his life, everything became better.

Shiro smiled. His life finally had a purpose.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, a certain lady stood off in the distance. She glared down at Ichigo with disgust and promised aloud, "Shirosaki will be mine. No orange haired, stupid, little teenaged brat will keep me from him. I will have the King of the Vampires!"


	7. Chapter Six

**Shiro's POV**

Ichigo sighed, again, for the seventh time this hour. I knew he was bored, but there wasn't much I could do. I had to mark nineteen tests before I could go home today, and unfortunately Ichigo decided to show up today of all days.

It wasn't like I didn't want him here, in fact I fucking loved that he came by, but there were better places for a teenager like him to hang out than my dusty, dark, box-filled and dimly lit office.

Speaking of which, I should probably clean this place up... _Maybe I could get Ichigo to do it?_ I chuckled to myself. No, I better not.

I caught the scent of perfume and waited patiently for the wearer to show up. It was probably Neliel, she usually came by at this time in the afternoon. And sure enough Neliel Tu Oderschvank came sprinting into my office. Boy was she ever surprised to see Ichigo!

She gave him a look like "What are you doing here?" but didn't actually say anything. Then she flicked on the lights – which actually hurt like hell - came bouncing over to my desk in her tight skinny jeans and placed four papers in front of my face.

"I finished!" Neliel screamed. I took off my glasses (which were just for show) and took hold of the papers. Sure enough what was written was in her hand writing and her name was scribbled at the top. "So? How's it look?"

"So far... I'd say about a B," I answered. Truthfully she might pass for an A on this, but I'd only glanced at the first page.

"Yes!" Neliel cried happily. "Thank you Kasai! Urr... I mean Professor Shirosaki."

I put her papers down and put my glasses back on, then returned to the tests. When Neliel didn't leave, I glanced back up at her. She was twirling her green hair around her finger and using her arms to squish her boobs up higher. I sighed, preparing myself for the question...

"Sir... I was wondering... if... umm... you could... tutor me... tonight a-after school?" Neliel murmured.

_At least Ichigo doesn't stutter. _I found myself thinking.

I gave her a smile then glanced at Ichigo. "Sorry Miss Oderschvank, I've got plans for tonight."

She whined. "That's what you say all the time!"

"Well, being a teacher makes it very hard to have free time." Ha! What bull shit. In fact, tonight was probably the only night I actually had plans... well, _human_ plans. Every other night was usually spent 'hunting'. Tonight I was going to take Ichigo to the theaters like he wanted since we spent our last visit doing what I wanted.

Neliel huffed and crossed her arms. "I guess it's good that I won't be a teacher then." She then smiled at me. "See you tomorrow Professor!" And Neliel skipped off.

_Tomorrow's a Saturday, _I thought happily. _And I'll be out of town._

**Ichigo's POV**

God, how the hell does he do that? That girl was drooling head over heels for him! And I'm positive she would've catered to his every need if given the chance. I probably would've walked up and pushed that girl out if she hadn't left when she did! And now I'm getting all possessive again...

I huffed and glanced over to the office door which had already automatically shut itself by now. I wondered if I should just go wait in Shiro's car, but it wouldn't have made a difference. Either way I'd still be waiting.

I heard Shiro's chair screech softly against the floor. When I looked over, he was standing and staring at me as if daring me to say something.

I sighed, "What was that all about?"

"What, Neliel?" He questioned as if he didn't know. He shrugged slightly, "She's just a student who occasionally visits me after school. Good kid, but can't quite get her assignments in on time."

I chuckled as he walked around his desk and turned the lights back off. "Looks like she can get them in just fine."

"Are you accusing me of something, _Ichigo_?" The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. I tried to stand tall, but his entire presence seemed to overwhelm me and it only got worse as he got closer. "What do you want me to do?" he asked in my ear, "Tell everyone who walks in that you're insanely jealous of the way they try to flirt with me?"

"I'm not jealous," I breathed out, feeling a little dizzy from his closeness. He purred against my neck and leaned in closer, pressing the lower part of my back against a box.

"Or should I-" He lightly kissed my lips. "-just kiss you every time someone enters?" He kissed me a little harder and lifted me onto the cubed cardboard. "Would you like that?" He kissed me again, his dominance showing greatly. Every touch and every word shot right to my groin. We kissed again, heated passion burning throughout every second.

Shiro pulled back just to dive back in. He placed sweet kisses down my neck, stopping at my shoulder were he sucked gently. I leaned my head back and moaned, thoroughly enjoying what he was doing.

I felt his hands snake around my thighs and gasped. I knew where they were headed, my zipper, but I didn't care. I didn't want him to stop, he just felt so good... so **right**. Yeah, this felt damn right. And clearly Shiro thought so too as he quickly undid the button.

**Shiro's POV**

I couldn't stop myself from touching him. Ichigo, he was such a drug, I was addicted, so badly, and it wasn't even funny. I wanted to feel him, _every _part of him, and I wanted to now.

I was shocked when I found my hands at his zipper and even more so when he did nothing to stop me. Didn't he know what kind of trouble we could get into? No, of course he didn't, he didn't care, and I didn't either. What mattered was this moment and how fucking perfect it was.

I slowly undid the zipper on his denim, the noise almost echoing in my deathly silent office. Ichigo's breath started getting faster. The anticipation must've been driving him insane. I placed my lips against his skin again, this time dragging my tongue down across his angelically sculpted neck.

My finger slid beneath the elastic band of his boxers and slowly lifted it from his body so I could get the rest of my hand in there too. Just as my hand was about to brush his erection, I pulled it away earning a whine from Ichigo's lips.

He looked at me kinda funny, almost as if he were trying to anticipate my next move. It was cute, watching him read me, but now wasn't the time for staring.

Insanity was the key to this kind of situation. He had to be ready to bow, beg and plea in order for the orgasm to be mind-blowing. And since I knew this was his first time, that's exactly what I wanted it to be.

I slowly wiggled my other hand beneath his boxers, and then tugged both his boxers and pants to his knees. Ichigo threw his head back and gasped. His hands held on tight to the edge of the box he was sitting on. As I gently blew air onto his manhood, his grip turned deathly and his knuckles went white.

What a fucking beautiful sight.

**Ichigo's POV**

I couldn't believe how exposed I was here, in _his _office, half naked, throbbing and gasping beneath him.

Every little sensation, every little move, I could feel it all. I could feel his insanely strong grip on my hips. I could feel his intense stare hold me down. I could feel his fingers slowly tracing the light red line left by my underwear.

His finger slowly wrapped around the base of my erection and I had to fight the urge to scream. Luckily he placed his lips back over mine and I could cry out freely into his mouth. He absorbed every last noise I made like some kind of human-vacuum all while taking his time getting to the point.

"Is this your first time Ichi?" he asked with an all-knowing tone in his voice.

I nodded. Yes, I was a virgin, and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to lose my virginity to the god in front of me... whoa, slow down there Ichigo... Besides, he hasn't even taken you to dinner yet.

"And it's happening in a school?" He clicked his tongue. "Such a naughty boy Ichi... I'll have to _punish _you."

Something told me that punishment meant two very different things between him and me.

He gave me a delightful stroke and I gasped, arching as much as I could, which wasn't a lot with the position I was in. Oh god how I wanted to feel his mouth around my dick. I would've begged had it not been for the moans and gasps that currently controlled my lips.

Then suddenly I felt nothing but heat as he gently licked the tip of my arousal. I threw my head back and it landed on another cardboard box. It worked perfectly like a pillow and only served to further intensify the situation as I now had something to help me thrust into his mouth.

Shiro's hands held me still, and that nearly drove me crazy. I wanted to move, but I was completely helpless as he just continued to do wonders with his mouth.

I felt pleasure shoot across my body wave after wave and it became even more intense as he took in more of my greatly throbbing erection.

He was an expert in the way of using tongue and he might've had some experience using the muscles in his mouth to massage my most personal area... but whether he'd given a blowjob or fucked another person, I didn't care. The fact was that I got the privilege to feel his saintly work, and I got the privilege to come into his mouth.

Speaking of which, I was almost at my peak. I could feel my sanity quite literally fading away. He gave me a rather harsh suck and I let go of everything as I came. I screamed and threw my fingers into his hair, and released into his mouth. He didn't seem to mind my sudden aggressiveness and swallowed everything I could give, leaving absolutely nothing behind.

My hands went numb and fell out of his hair. He pulled away and licked his lips, looking quite satisfied as he gazed into my eyes. Shiro came back up and kissed me again, his hand squeezing my dick and bringing my erection to life anew.

Halfway through the kiss I pulled back. That felt amazing and all, but I didn't want to go through another round here. I gently pushed him back, murmuring the word "No" but I knew he could still hear me.

**Shiro's POV**

I couldn't believe he let me do that. Hell, I still had trouble believing that I did that.

I also couldn't believe that he'd gotten hard again, just by a simple touch.

And most of all I couldn't believe that he'd shoved me away and told me "No."

There was no way anyone could resist my charm, my dark and evil power that drew them all in. And yet here Ichigo sat, staring at me with a soft pout on his lips and telling me that we shouldn't continue.

I smiled; he still surprised me, even now.

I let him go and pulled back while he said, "We can do that... but not here. Not today and not like this. On a bed, maybe, in my room or yours..."

"Sounds like a deal Ichi-berry. I'll hold you to that," I replied.

He smiled at me, obviously looking forward to the future. And this little game he'd started, I'd make sure to hold up my end of the bargain.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Third Person POV**

As Shiro and Ichigo spent their time together, time seemed to fly way too fast. As it went, they ended up having to bolt to Shiro's car and take every short cut possible in order to make it to the movies on time.

About half an hour later they arrived with time to spare. Shiro, much to Ichigo's protesting, paid for the tickets **and **the popcorn, and then they entered.

The movie was about a high school boy (totally not related to Ichigo in any way, of course) who met a Shinigami (nope, not Rukia at all) and became one to save his family. He continues to fight for the Shinigami girl until two men (Not Renji or Byakuya) come to take the Shinigami girl away. He enters their world (it definitely wasn't called the Soul Society) to save her from being executed, and on the way he has to fight three strong Shinigami (Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Renji non-related). The ending was a plot twist, and when a younger Shinigami girl (she isn't Momo) was thought to be killed, Ichigo was clinging to Shiro's shirt and hand almost ready to cry.

Instead of making fun of the boy, Shiro leaned over and gently rubbed Ichigo's back. About a minute later Ichigo found himself half asleep in Shiro's arms. His gaze was still fixed on the movie screen, and his mind was all there too, he just wasn't fully in control of his body. So it came as a surprise when the movie finished and Ichigo sat up on Shiro's lap.

Ichigo's face turned red. He slowly stood up, muttering "Sorry" as he did so, only to have arms wrap around his waist and pull him back down.

"Sh-Shiro!" Ichigo squeaked.

Shiro grinned. "Yes Ichi? Is there a problem?"

"Y-Yes there's a problem! Y-You're- Ahh..."

Shiro placed his cold lips against Ichigo's neck and gently kissed his heated skin. He trailed gentle kisses up Ichigo's skin until the orangette leaned back and gave him access to his mouth. Ichigo melted into Shiro's arms and gently rolled over to gain more access. He placed his hands on Shiro's shoulders as Shiro placed his hands on Ichigo's hips and gently squeezed.

When they finally broke apart, Ichigo was panting and snuggled up against Shiro's neck. They sat there for a few minutes before Ichigo stood and pulled Shiro up with him.

He smiled and took the still-not-known-to-be-Vampire's hand. "Thanks Shiro. This has been the best day of my life."

Shiro smiled back and gently squeezed Ichigo's hand. "It's been mine too."

That's how they left the theater. No matter how many awkward stares they received – mainly because of Shiro's eyes or Ichigo's hair – they kept their hands together and didn't let go until they reached Shiro's car.

That's when Ichigo froze, panic quickly possessing his features. "Shit," he muttered, and he began to feel around each of his pockets.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"I think I left my phone back in the theater." Ichigo stopped checking his pockets and looked up. "Sorry, I'll be right back."

"No worries Ichi. I'll be here."

Ichigo nodded, turned around and ran back inside. As he entered the door, Shiro noticed two or three men point him out, nod and follow him inside. Shiro's eyes narrowed dangerously as he too went back into the movie theater.

Ichigo felt a wave of relief after finding his Nokia still sitting in the cup holder. He picked it up and stuffed it in his back pocket. Ichigo did a quick glance around to see if he'd forgotten anything else, but after a few minutes deemed it clear. He then began to shuffle out of the row of seats when two men appeared blocking his exists from either side.

"Where do you think you're going?" the large and rather round man asked.

"Outside," Ichigo replied, calm and simple.

The second man, a tall and skinny guy, chuckled. "Sorry boy, but you're not going anywhere."

Both men spread their arms out wide as if they intended to hug Ichigo. As they went in to catch him, Ichigo jumped over the row of seats in front of him and bolted for the exit door. Once he reached the door, the third man stepped in his way.

The tall man and the fat man came up behind him, and the third man, the man with the knife, pressed said object to Ichigo's throat and hissed, "You're money. Now."

"Bad night to rob me. I got nothing," Ichigo replied, an honest tone in his voice - even though his wallet made a clear indent in his back pocket.

"Ya got a nice body, shame if something scarred that nice tanned skin."

Ichigo shot them a glare and each man laughed.

Another person appeared in the door way, his figure casting an eerie shadow across the floor to where Ichigo stood pinned against the wall. Ichigo couldn't see him, but he knew the voice all well. "Drop him and nobody gets hurt."

"Oh yeah, says who?" the fat man asked.

Shiro walked over, his gold eyes glowing angrily in the dark theater. "Says the guy who'll break every bone in your body if you don't back off now."

Even Ichigo felt shivers go down his spine.

"J-Jack... l-let 'im go," the tall man stuttered.

The man with the knife, Jack backed away and Ichigo ran to safety behind Shiro. Shiro put his arms around Ichigo's shoulders and squeezed them softly in a way that calmed Ichigo's heart and comforted the teen. Together they walked back out of the theater.

"Are you alright?" Shiro asked softly, brushing Ichigo's bangs to the side.

Ichigo nodded. "A little shaken... and I don't even want to think about what they might've done to me if you hadn't shown up."

Shiro chuckled, though this time it wasn't his usual entertained chuckle. This time Shiro sounded like he was in pain, as if it had been him in trouble back there and not Ichigo. "They're pathetic low-life's... thinking they can hurt people and get away with it."

Ichigo remained silent as Shiro's grip tightened around him. He stared down at his and Shiro's feet, thinking back at the look in Shiro's eyes. It was almost murderous, almost as if they'd stolen a prized possession. Ichigo sighed a little. He didn't quite like the idea of being a possession...

Suddenly the sound of motorcycle wheels could be heard. Ichigo whipped his head to the left. Looking past Shiro's head, he could see three sets of lights coming down the road. "There they are!" screamed the voice of the taller man.

The man with the knife spoke next. "Kill them."

As they came rushing towards Shiro and Ichigo a very peculiar thing happened. It took about half a second, but what happened was all too clear. Shiro let go of Ichigo and brought his left hand forward. With it he caught the wheel of the motorcycle.

"Wha... what the hell?" The tall man cried in disbelief.

Shiro pushed the bike back. He stretched out his leg, eyes glowing in anger, and kicked off the wheel of the fat man's bike and it landed square in the man with the knife's face. The taller man kicked his motorcycle into full speed and drove straight for Ichigo. Shiro growled, his eyes lighting a blaze as he stopped the motorcycle dead with his foot. Shiro glared into the taller man's eyes. The taller man didn't waste any time in abandoning his bike to save his own skin.

Ichigo stood half amazed and half shocked.

The other two men fled from their bikes and chased after the tall man into the dark. If it wasn't for Ichigo, Shiro would've chased and killed every single one of them.

"How... did you...?"

"C'mon Ichigo. I'll take you home."

"Uh huh..." Ichigo murmured, eyes still glued to the scene.

Shiro took his hand and gently pulled Ichigo to the car, Ichigo's feet moving but his mind not quite following Shiro yet.

* * *

**I realise this chapter is kinda short... but the next one is 2000 words... so bear with me.**

**Anyways... this leads us into Twilight zone. -.-' I know it's a bad place to be, but Twilight had a few clever moments and I'm gonna use ****one**** of them in the next Chapter.**

**(It's not the "You're a Vampire!" Bella-Edward moment, in case you were wondering.)**

**I dunno... blame it on my Mom for wanting to watch Twilight with me, but that's what you're gonna get. :P**


	9. Chapter Eight

Ichigo wanted to slap himself in the face. No, really, that's how stupid he felt right now. He sat in front of a computer in the far corner of the library and was currently fighting the urge to laugh. The computer screen in front of him had the webpage "Google" open and in the search box he had written "great strength."

Ichigo wasn't even sure why he was doing this, but after his previous encounter with Shiro, he wasn't sure what to think. The man had flawlessly stopped two bikers from colliding with Ichigo using nothing more than** his bare hands.**

The orangette sighed and was about to stand up when curiosity got the best of him. He hit enter on the keyboard and watched as millions of result popped up on screen.

After scrolling to the bottom of the page he nodded. _This is exactly what's supposed to pop up Ichigo. What did you expect?_

He was about to close the page when he changed "great strength" to "inhuman strength."

Ichigo clicked the first link that popped up and read through it. "A plethora of comic book superheroes and supervillains usually have a degree of super strength. The level of strength portrayed can vary greatly, from just outside the "normal" human range of the strongest weightlifters of a given size or muscle mass (e.g. unarmored Master Chief), to nearly or even unlimited (e.g. Hulk, Superman, Thor, and Goku)."

_Yeah, that's it! You're dating the hulk! _Ichigo joked to himself. He went back to Google and typed in "white skin."

Nothing but a bunch of beauty ads popped up.

He then tried "pale skin."

Nothing but symptom warnings and scary pictures.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and thought about Shiro some more. He knew he had white skin... he was an albino... but was his skin supposed to be cold? Ichigo went back to Google and typed in "cold skin."

More medical symptoms... Just when Ichigo was about to give up, a link at the bottom of the page caught his eye.

He received this ad:

"Thank you for visiting the Allen & Unwin website. We're not here right now, but we'll be even bigger, better and brighter when we return!

Please check back soon."

Ichigo frowned and sat back in his chair. He thought about Shiro for a while before deciding to do a search on his eyes. He typed in "gold and black eye color" then hit enter.

Make up tips and pictures popped up on screen. Ichigo paused to imagine what Shiro might've looked like with black and gold eye shadow. About a minute later he burst into laughter. Ichigo wiped a tear from his eye and scrolled down the page to find... Twilight?

Yes, you read right, Twilight, the book with the vampires and all that sparkling shit. (I actually kinda liked Twilight. It has its moments! ^_^) Sure enough Ichigo found a link to yahoo questions asking "What do Edward's different eye colors mean again?"

He sighed and clicked the link finding lots of information. All of it was useless.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. Yup, that was the answer to what was going on here. He was Bella and Shiro was Edward in some twisted, messed up version of Twilight. And right now he was playing the part where Bella searched frantically for an answer as to what Edward was. A... Vampire.

No. It couldn't be.

And yet Ichigo did it anyways. He searched the word "Vampire" and clicked a Wikipedia article. The words that stood out most were "almost human" and "...could also be described as albino men or women."

Ichigo swallowed nervously, but then shook his head. This was all bull shit, right?

He went back to Google and typed in "signs of a Vampire." He clicked the first link and watched as an inverted in color page – reminding him of Shiro's eyes – appeared on his screen. As he scrolled down he came across a list that read,

"Physical characteristics:  
Pale skin  
Sensitivity to sunlight physically (i.e., sunburn easily) and/or visually  
Visual sensitivity to any light source  
Better night vision than day vision  
Eye color changing with mood or for no apparent reason  
Heightened senses  
Unaccounted-for strength (i.e., stronger than one should be without working out) and quick reflexes  
Often feels hungry and/or thirsty despite an adequate food diet  
Extreme cravings for certain types of food or extreme cravings that cannot be satisfied with food  
Often feel run down, fatigued, tired despite an adequate food diet and activity level  
Frequent headaches for no apparent reason  
Does not require very much sleep  
Able to heal quicker than others  
Often get sick with "flu-like" symptoms with no medical explanation when they go without feeding for a period of time"

There was no fucking way Shiro could be a Vampire. And yet all of these seemed to perfectly describe him. Shiro definitely had pale skin, and Ichigo never really saw Shiro outside when the sun shone its brightest. In fact, most of the time Shiro was with Ichigo it had been cloudy or close to night time. Then there was the sunset, but Ichigo had been on Shiro's lap hence hiding in his shadow.

Ichigo tried to shake those thoughts away, but they just kept coming.

Shiro had been working in his office under a very dim light. Ichigo could barely see. Then when Neliel came in and flicked on the lights, Shiro had covered his eyes for a few seconds. Ichigo thought it had just been the sudden flash bothering him, but could it have been more?

_No... It's impossible!_

At lunch Shiro's eye color dulled as he stared off uncomfortably into space. And he hadn't eaten much either. When Ichigo pulled Shiro out of his thoughts, he smiled warmly and his eyes glowed. That counted for something, right?

Then thinking back even more... Shiro always had water near or around him. There was a water fountain just outside of Shiro's office, the Chinese Restaurant certainly had water, there was water at the party and in Shiro's car there was a whole package of water bottles in the back.

That was all true, but the rest didn't add up. Well, it wasn't like Ichigo knew if Shiro slept at night or not... but he never seemed tired. Nor did he get sudden illnesses. And it wasn't like Ichigo could test Shiro for any heightened skills.

There was the strength though. Ichigo felt his firm grip every time Shiro touched him. And then there were the bikers... and how Shiro stopped a bike with his bare hand.

Finally Ichigo's thoughts seemed to die down. He went back to his Google search and continued looking around.

That's when he came across a link called "The King of the Vampires."

Ichigo clicked it out of pure curiosity.

What came up was a black page with red writing. It read:

"The Vampire King is known first and foremost as the leader of the Vampires. He is also the first Vampire to ever walk this earth. Legends of myths tell of the King's power over other Vampires, he is immune to whatever power they possess and is also immune to many of their weaknesses. Such include sun light and loss of sanity. He is far stronger than any other Vampire and therefore must drink from a fresh mortal at least once a day."

It continued on to say that no one has ever survived an encounter with the King, and even dared to say that he was mainly a legend created to scare young children into coming home at night. As well as even a legend to other Vampires so that they'd be kept in line.

That's where Ichigo stopped reading. He couldn't dare continue this Vampire nonsense any more. However there were a few pictures, most of which were almost empty grey squares.

But there was one that really stood out, and that was one with a white blur. The picture was black and white with the old fashioned lens flares and circles. There were two trees on either side of the blur. Ichigo enlarged the picture and gasped at what he saw. It seemed to be human shaped and right about where the head was were two pairs of white on black eyes.

Ichigo swallowed the gathered saliva in his mouth and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The caption said "Taken in the early 1900s by a man named Benjamin Ale Xavier. Supposedly this is the only proof and evidence of the unnamed Vampire King's existence."

Ichigo closed the window and looked away from the screen. He stood up from his chair, threw his jacket over his shoulder and nearly bolted from the library.

He was oblivious to the pairs of eyes watching him through the window.

About halfway down the street Ichigo turned into an alley way, mumbling and growling random words under his breath.

It wasn't until he felt warm breath against the back of his neck that he stopped.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, the one who'd been watching him in the window, with a dark hiss.

Ichigo gasped, taking in a huge amount of the night's air, and he was terrified completely. He turned around slowly when his legs allowed movement again and came face to face with the exact person he thought it was – Shiro.

"I'll ask you again," Shiro growled darkly, taking Ichigo's hands roughly into his own. "Do you know who I am?"

"Shiro," Ichigo said instantly.

"Give me a little more than that."

"Y-You... you can't be..." was all Ichigo was able to say as his voice bailed on him.

Ichigo watched in fear as sharp, smooth fangs slid over Shiro's canine teeth. Despite being used to suck blood they were still perfectly white. A sharp pain shot up Ichigo's back as Shiro pressed him roughly against the wall. His golden orbs lit up with hunger as he leaned in towards Ichigo's neck.

Despite being scared, Ichigo didn't want to run, nor did he want to leave. What he did next startled even Shiro – Ichigo leaned his head away from Shiro, further exposing his neck, and hissed, "Do it."

There was a sick pop as Shiro's fangs penetrated Ichigo's skin. Ichigo flinched, expecting to feel pain, but instead pleasure rocketed throughout his body. It was something close to what he felt yesterday only more intense. It was hard for his mind to keep up with the pleasure and the dizzy/high fog.

Shiro couldn't remember the last time a meal had ever tasted so good. He almost didn't want to stop, it was probably a bad thing too that he hadn't fed in a few days. He heard Ichigo moan and remembered who exactly it was that sat so helplessly in his arms. Shiro pulled away, careful not to rip any more of Ichigo's perfect skin than he had to. He gazed into Ichigo's beautifully lust filled eyes as he slowly licked the remains of Ichigo's precious blood from his lips.

As Ichigo came down from his high, his mind had finally fully registered what was going on and he murmured the words, "Let me go."

Shiro blinked.

"Let me go, please... I need some space."

Shiro backed away.

"Was... was that...? Did you bite me?" Ichigo asked.

"I..." Shiro looked down. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have."

"No," Ichigo disagreed. "That... was amazing."

Shiro looked back up at Ichigo, his dulled eyes slightly returning to a confident gold.

The human jumped forward at the Vampire, latching onto him like a six year old girl to her father. "You're amazing Shiro, no matter what you are."

"Ichigo..." Shiro felt ready to cry, happily of course, but cry he would. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled him close, but was careful not to crush him. "Thank you Ichigo... for accepting me."

Ichigo chuckled. "I don't think I'd have much of a choice. I don't want to live a life without you Mr. King of the Vampires."

Shiro chuckled too and they both pulled slightly back from the hug but kept their arms around each other. "Actually," Shiro corrected, "it's Shirosaki-sama."

"Oh we've got a big shot here!" Ichigo shouted quietly. He placed his lips on Shiro's before instantly pulling away. "Agh... that's nasty."

Shiro grinned, "Actually... I think you're the best thing I've ever tasted."

"..."

"What?"

"That's not really comforting Shiro."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Ichigo's POV**

_Okay... so... Shiro was a Vampire – the __**king **__of the Vampires – and a Vampire was sitting in my living room. No big deal. I mean, he only drank human blood for a living and proved to me that my worst nightmare is in fact not the biggest monster out there... but hey, no big deal._

I sliced through the side of a pepper...

I couldn't suppress the shiver that crawled up my spine every time I thought of him. Shiro was tall, dark and sexy, he was only a few years older than me – _or so I thought_ – and he really knew how to turn my mind into mush. Everything I thought about him, it only proved to me more and more that Shiro was a Vampire, and that really bothered me.

Now I was mixing the eggs...

_Did Shiro actually thirst for my blood? Was he dangerous? Was I only in love with his Vampire attributes? Or more importantly, was his love only an addiction to blood... to my blood?_

And dicing cheese...

I'd been thinking about this for hours. I couldn't fall asleep last night... actually that was a lie. Shiro came home with me and I slept in his arms, but that was beside the point. I wasn't tired, but I was severally distracted, and that'd probably explain why I sliced open my finger with a steak knife.

Immediately I heard Shiro bounding into the kitchen. Before I even knew it, Shiro was out of the living room and wrapping a bandage around my finger. I stared at him with shock – and hell I was shocked, not only with his speed, but with the fact that he stared at my finger with such kindness in his eyes. They glowed a soft golden-brown when he glanced up at me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded when I found I couldn't speak. His charm was pulling me in again, I could almost see it.

Shiro kissed my forehead. "Does it hurt bad?"

I shook my head. I felt like I was dreaming, like I was stuck in an amazingly beautiful dream.

"Okay." He picked up the knife and washed off the blood. Then he butted me to the side and started finishing the omelette I was working on.

I just watched him, pins and needles running throughout my entire body. It was strange the way he could do this to me; erase all my worries just by merely standing in the room. I was still terrified about his status as a Vampire, but I was reminded that you can't judge books by their covers.

Five minutes later, breakfast was ready and placed on the table in a large fancy plate (that I honestly had no idea I had).

"Why just the one plate? Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

Shiro grinned and I immediately knew trouble was on its way. "It's for the two of us, unless you've got a problem sharing?"

I shook my head. _What the hell was I thinking?!_

Shiro picked me up, much to my protesting, then sat us both down. I frowned at our position, I was on his lap, and then Shiro did something completely unexpected... he stuffed a piece of the omelette into my mouth.

After chewing and swallowing I turned to him and shouted, "There's no way I'm letting you feed me you pervert! Put me down! I'll go get another plate!"

Shiro chuckled and wrapped a tight arm around my waist. Then, placing a remarkably hot kiss on my neck, he whispered, "No need to _dirty_ another plate Ichi. We can just _share _this one."

I couldn't possibly refuse. I knew how dangerous he was, but for some reason my body loved playing weak in his dark and possessive hold.

_Well shit Ichigo, why don't you just write poetry or something!?_

I willingly opened my mouth to accept the orange pepper he placed at my lips. It was delicious and filled with all kinds of flavour I'd never experienced before. God, why did Shiro have to be perfect at _everything_?

It didn't take long for me to doze off. I didn't realize how fast time went by until the plate was empty and Shiro placed something else at my lips. His teeth dragged against my lower lip and I was instantly persuaded to kiss back. Our lips became coated with each other's saliva, his amazing taste overwhelmed my mouth and his hands pulled me closer. I ran my fingers through his hair, it was so amazingly soft, and his hands wrapped around my waist making me moan.

We separated quickly – I was in desperate need of air. He grinned at me and I smiled back... then something kinda strange happened. We both started laughing. I'm positive neither of us knew why we were laughing, but it just felt good.

* * *

When we left the house it was around 10:00. That left us with pretty much the whole day to spend at the amusement park. (The amusement park is based on Canada's Wonderland, just cause it's freakin' awesome! xD)

I convinced Shiro that I'd drive and in return he said he'd pay for the tickets. I didn't want him to buy me _anything_, but Vampire or not I had figured out that Shiro was a stubborn ass, but so was I. So I'd drive, pay for gas, and he'd buy the tickets.

I took a glance at his car as we both settled into mine. I felt a little sheepish that my car wasn't nearly as fancy as his, but I still had my pride of buying this car with my own cash. It was a silver Audi, made around 2004. A simple car, and a good one.

"Nice car," Shiro complimented.

"You're not just saying that because it sucks compared to yours, are you?"

Shiro chuckled, he laugh penetrating my very soul. "No, no. It's an A4 1.8T, right? Though, from the sounds of things, you've worked on the engine a bit."

"How can you possibly know that?"

Shiro shrugged. "Got bored one year. Took a field trip around the world and learned about all sorts of cars. I know for a fact that this model would growl, but it's running quite smoothly, so I assumed you worked on it."

I smiled. "You're such a know-it-all!"

"So I'm right?"

I nodded.

"Awesome."

Rolling my eyes, I proceeded to back out of the parking lot. With practiced ease I got us to the road, and then followed Shiro's directions to the Amusement Park. It didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would to get there, having left at 10:00 and arrived at 10:34.

There was a small sign hanging off a lamp post reading "Karakura's Amuzement Parq." I rolled my eyes at the spelling. Either it was a four year old that had written it or an adult that was trying to be cool. (Or an author who's too lazy to fix her spelling mistake at 2:00 in the morning…)

I found a decent parking space. It was a bit of a walk to the entrance, but it was better than most of the other spaces. I eased the car to a stop, switched to park then shut the engine off. After pocketing my keys, I undid my seat belt, threw my backpack over my shoulder, opened the door and got out.

"Want me to carry the bag?"

"No," I answered instantly. Shiro chuckled. "I don't need you to do _anything _for me, okay?"

"Sure." He pointed to my feet. "Yer shoe's untied."

I looked down and sure as hell my shoelace had come undone. I sighed and bent over. As I looped the laces together I could see Shiro's feet move around me. That damn pervert was staring at my ass. "Take a good long look because that's all you're gonna get."

I could hear him snicker. "Aww… was my master plan that easy to figure out?"

I stood and crossed my arms. "So your master plan was to get me to drive all the way to the amusement park _just _so my shoelace could by _chance _come undone causing me to bend over all so you can spend a few seconds looking at my ass?"

"No, no, no!" He shouted to my surprise. "You've got it all wrong Ichi! My master plan is to annoy the hell outta ya…" He shut my car door. "…and give you one hell of a good day at the same time. That way I get to learn more about you."

I sighed. Sure, that's exactly what he was thinking when he asked me to come here. No way, he totally just gave me bull shit so he wouldn't get in trouble! Ah, either way, he had almost made me swoon.

**Normal POV**

After Shiro and Ichigo had managed to get through the front gate, nearly twenty minutes had passed. Neither of them had noticed though, they had spent that time talking and laughing that they'd barely noticed it going by.

Now they stood by a giant water fountain. Kids of all ages were begging their parents for nickels or dimes (cause they don't make pennies anymore) to throw in. Either they wanted to make a wish or they just wanted to make some sort of splash.

It didn't matter to Shiro. He just tossed a quarter's worth of coins into the water. When Ichigo asked what he wished for, Shiro pecked Ichigo on the lips, saying that his wish just came true. Ichigo stood there stunned for a bit, before two dozen people rushed past them in several carts screaming their hearts out.

"Let's do that!" Ichigo screamed joyfully, just like a little kid. He pointed excitedly to a giant roller coaster, that later the couple learnt was called the Behemoth.

"It's… kinda high…" Shiro murmured.

Ichigo laughed. "What? **You're **scared of heights?"

"I'll have you know that I've never been fond of them." Shiro responded, eyes never leaving the orange tracks of the Behemoth which, oddly, match Ichigo's hair.

"Hey Shiro~."

"Hmm…?"

"If you go on it with me… I'll give you a kiss." At Shiro's silence Ichigo added. "On the lips?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, are you bribing me?"

"Maybe." Ichigo giggled.

Shiro grinned. "You sneaky little devil. It's a deal, but it'll have to be a _real _kiss."

Ichigo smiled. "Sounds fair. I can't wait."


End file.
